rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aeran Vandalar
Aeran Vandalar is a ship captain and former King of Misthalin. He served Misthalin as a soldier, ambassador, and spymaster, prior to ascending the throne. Hailing from a house of minor nobility, Aeran rose to kingship in Varrock following the power vacuum left behind by the abdication of Miranda Lansing. His prior network of spies and ties to the Kinshra allowed him to ease himself onto the throne, ruling the kingdom with 'an iron fist and cunning quill'. His most notable feat, yet damaging to his reputation, was pillaging Al Kharid. The battles thereafter ended the Khalam dynasty and Kharidian Caliphate. Since abruptly abandoning the throne, Aeran has wandered the sea's aboard his flagship, Ocean's Hammer, and taken up a life free from civilization. He maintains his lavish titles and lifestyle despite abandoning all of his royal seats. Appearance Aeran is pale and handsome. Despite traveling abroad, his skin maintains a pale complexion though maintains a darker tanned tone in humid or arid environments. His hair is a dark mahogany brown and he keeps a well-trimmed beard. Since his return from a voyage east, his beard is scruffy. His most distinctive feature is the patch over his right eye which he claims he lost during the hunt for "Sköll's pup's" in the Fremennik Province. After the Great Sack of Al Kharid, he keeps a shining garnet lodged into the eye socket. His remaining eye is a pool of grey around the pupil, nearly appearing ghostly white in the torchlight. Growing up the scion of a near-extinct noble family, Aeran has maintained an image of wealth, wearing various gold and fine fabrics, albeit not coveting any of these items. Prior to carrying Deliverance, Aeran wielded his ancestral sword, Botolph's Mercy, a gift to his great-great-grandfather from King Botolph, awarded for his efforts among others in designing and constructing the vast Varrock Sewers as well as building palace fortifications. Aeran is fond of wearing disguises when traversing the city or abroad on elusive tasks, going as far as to having his favored alchemist create a makeover for him on few occasions. Personality Cunning, shrewd, and ruthless in his pursuit of power, Aeran has spent his lifetime wandering and empowering himself for a higher purpose. His low standing among the other nobility in Misthalin became a humbling drive to exceed the expectations of those around him for himself. A fervent opportunist though carefully carefully calculating in his elaborate plans, he's displayed his willingness and cold shoulder to the loss of life as evidenced by his poisoning of the Lord Hastings at his own birthday celebration and then informal coronation. Many of the nobility in Misthalin didn't dare speak against his seizure of power, at least not openly, and some rarely spoke ill of him for fear that his spies were lurking in their own homes. From peasant to indebted noble, Aeran has been known to keep a handful of informants in many of the human settlements, albeit their identities kept safe only with him. Raised in a traditional Saradominist household, Aeran has privately rejected his faith in Saradomin but maintains piety for the sake of his public image. Privately, he feels that devotion to Saradomin should be unwelcomed by Misthalinian's since the Battle of Lumbridge. The same opinion is held regarding Zamorak despite his secret alliance with the Kinshra. An avid outdoorsman and fond of survivalist techniques, Aeran spends much of his time around nature and wildlife. His travels prior to returning to Misthalin have afforded him experience in this. He's been known to take breaks from the palace for hunting in the King's Forest east of Varrock and fish for oyster's along the mouth of the River Lum. Aeran is a capable swordsman, exceptional ranger, and budding seer. His experience as a soldier for Misthalin during the war with Morytania gave him clarity to the reality of struggle, noting the strenuous means men will take to survive even if "their faces are suffocating in mud". This perspective had an impact on his ambitions and cautiousness towards close quarters combat or pitched battles. As a commander, Aeran prefers a strategy that surprises or counteracts the enemy, preferring irregular tactics and low visibility. His abilities as a seer are enhanced under the use of blackleaf, an herb that induces a trance-like dream state. Beginning during the sack in Al Kharid, Aeran began using blackleaf to receive what he believes to be visions of the future. Whether they are accurate is entirely unsure, though some visions have proven certain. Possessions Vandalar signet ring; the Vandalar ring commissioned by the first ennobled Vandalar, Aeran's great-great-grandfather. The ring is a gold band inlaid with silver thorn branches and a sapphire nested between a rose raise, also in silver. Bastard steel sword, named "Botolph's Mercy"; the blade of Aeran's great-great-grandfather, Delric, gifted by King Botolph in the early Fifth Age for his gratitude in Delric's design of portions of the Varrock Sewers and King Botolph's Tower in the palace. During Aeran's reign, the sword was displayed above the throne of Misthalin in Varrock Palace. Background Early Life As referenced in the census located in the Varrock Library, Aeran was born in Varrock to the Vandalar's. His father was a sickly minor lord who passed when Aeran was a teen, leaving his mother with a broken heart and erratic. Rumors persist that Aeran later had her locked away in the family manor or left her in the extensive tunnels of Varrock's underground before his departure for Kandarin. The Vandalar's fell on hard times after the passing of Aeran's father so the young boy took to squiring and servitude to higher lord's to make ends meet. His mother became heavily indebted to others in order to keep the family estates and household, no matter how hungry Aeran and his younger brother went. His younger brother, Duval, died a few years after their father of a winter sickness and undernourishment, marking a dark time in Aeran's life. He placed the blame on his mother for her negligence and seldom returned home. Lord Lyttelton took Aeran into his own household and he grew close to the lord's eldest son, Hayden. Nearing adulthood, he used what dwindling social connections remained to secure a captaincy and march east with a contingent of Misthalin's army in order to fight the increasing border crossings of werewolves. In secret, he was also inducted into the Society of Owls due to having an uncle that was killed in earlier expeditions over the Salve, and he remains a member to this day. Despite the expeditions failure and withering of resources, Aeran returned to Varrock honorably, earning his family's lordship in full by selling his captaincy and becoming a diplomat, commissioned by the court to serve as an ambassador to Kandarin. This spike in income allowed him to retain his family's assets, though they remained indebted to others from his mother's hefty loans having gone unpaid. Lord Vandalar Aeran then began traveling abroad to deliver correspondences from the royal court in Misthalin to the other human kingdoms, spending much of his time as an envoy in Kandarin. During the Lansing monarchy, Aeran served as their chief ambassador for a time and became well acquainted with the nobility there. Having a taste for adventure, Aeran traveled beyond the tradition borders of Kandarin, including Feldip Hills, the Gnome Empire, Keldagrim, and the Fremennik Province. He kept a small entourage of fellow nobles, including Gerath Anserley, who also had a taste for adventuring. His travels abroad afforded him many connections to which nobles and commoners alike remained indebted to him for once, giving him the leverage to gain sensitive information from them. His kindness and generosity was more influential during his time in Kandarin than at any point in his lifetime. Aeran grew bored of the peace in Kandarin, preferring to see more than just the embassy in Ardougne. With a small band of noble friends, Aeran rode north to meet the Fremennik and dwarves of Keldagrim. Many stories are said of his adventures in the north, some true and some fabricated. What is known is that he bested the Chieftain of Relleka at the time in a drinking contest, fought an Icelord, and hunted the frostwolves in the icy northern peninsula as well as Sköll. The Fremennik did not bestow a name upon Aeran as he had not completed their trials, but they did grant him the title of Skullbearer. It's been said by him that he lost his right eye while hunting "Sköll's pups" and that his group had been entrapped by a few of the wolves. The dwarves of Keldagrim were less welcoming and regarded Aeran with great skepticism, though the Consortium allowed him to invest in trade goods on their markets. Aeran manipulated prices and stock foreign to the dwarves (possibly at the advice of Grand Exchange swindlers) to generate profit. He was chased from Keldagrim by the Red Axe for sleeping with a married dwarven woman. What money Aeran had invested in the Consortium was then seized by the dwarves following his banishment. Once Aeran and his friends made it back to Kandarin, he continued venturing throughout the kingdom, staying for a time in the Gnome Empire as well as hiking Eagle's Peak and the Galarpos Mountains. It is said that he was chased away by the elven rangers that guarded the Arandar passage, taking an arrow to the left tricep from this encounter. Duke of Varrock Once Aeran returned to Ardougne, he resumed his duties of maintaining friendly correspondence between Misthalin and Kandarin. Word eventually reached Ardougne that Miranda Lansing abdicated the throne of Misthalin without an heir, prompting Aeran to return home to a fractured kingdom. Upon entering the capital, Aeran witnessed the bickering lord's of the interregnum court, having a heated argument in the Great Hall. Lord Hastings continued to threaten the other lord's with execution and hinted at earning the former Queen's blessing to take the throne for himself. With Aeran quietly taking his leave, he immediately began consolidating power by first controlling the city guard, having known the captain since boyhood. All patrols in the north district of the city were then directed to the palace to disperse the lord's. Secondly, he used the city guard to quell riots in the main square and enforced rigorous patrols throughout the southeastern Slums. The Black Arm Gang's territories were exempt from the city guard sweeps as they had been working in secret for Lord Aeran to eliminate rivals. Lastly, Aeran ordered the palace servants to prepare for his birthday celebration to which he invited the nobility of Misthalin and Asgarnia, barring any nobles of Kandarin from invitation. His invitations referred to himself by title as Duke of Varrock. Aeran sent a letter to the Kinshra lord, William Skeat, asking to meet on the side of the Lum. Having been cracking oysters for food, Aeran set up a secret pact with Lord Skeat that offered him Edgeville in exchange for his support when Aeran seizes power. Lord Skeat agreed to the arrangement and sent troops into Varrock to assist Aeran. The birthday party began in jovial celebration with performers, decorations, and drinking throughout the entire city. Aeran used a loan from the bank to pay for the extravagances, promising to repay once he received his profit from the Consortium in Keldagrim (knowing full well his investments had been seized by the dwarves). Inviting the nobility and adventurers into the palace, Aeran greeted each of them and offered his gratitude for their attendance. Catching the eye of a noblewoman, Cara Lane, she and Aeran were near inseparable for the night. Lord Hastings, his rival in the capital, appeared for the dinner and taunted many of the guests in attendance while regarding Aeran with competitiveness and disgust. During his birthday toast to which Aeran hoped for another year well-lived and in good health, Lord Hastings was poisoned and died before Aeran had finished speaking. He asked that the guests remain calm, for he was ushering in a new era for Misthalin, one that didn't require men like Hastings, and then informally declared himself King. Recent Events * The day after his informal coronation, Aeran takes his new companion, Cara, out for a hunt. Rumors spread that a white stag was spotted in the east woodlands. Despite her reluctance, he reveals that they're hunting Lord Hastings' son who fled the city in the night after the guard ransacked their home. Aeran's scouts report his location, though he spares the young lord to the delight of Cara, as Hastings' is broken and fleeing towards the Wilderness. * Aeran begins assembling the royal army, taking some men of the city guard, and marching them south under the pretense of keeping order in Lumbridge while he begins his rule. He takes up residence in Lumbridge Castle while there. * Ordering his men to assemble alongside the Kinshra under the newly-elected Baron Skeat, Aeran and his small army begin a forced march east where they cross into the desert and begin an assault on Al Kharid. Aeran joins his soldiers in sacking the bazaar first. * Aeran takes the Lady Cara as his paramour during the sack of Al Kharid. After the sack, he rewards her with land grants and titles following her service to the armies and citizenry as a healer, but not before forcing her to kill the Baron Dornwich, one of his rebellious commanders. * The King and his small detachment of soldiers march on the palace in Al Kharid, taking it without a fight as the Khalam dynasty has fled the city. Aeran ushers in the end of their dynasty and sends his numerous prizes won during the fight back to Varrock, making he and his Kinshra allies very wealthy. * Aeran departs Al Kharid and briefly attends a celebration in Falador hosted by the Duchess of Sarimia. Finding the party to be dull, he and Cara depart to wander the eastern district of the city. * He returns to Varrock to begin preparations for a voyage east. Aeran issues a decree of ennoblement to Cara which officially invests her with lands and titles as Countess of the Midlands. Staying for a short while in the capital, he soon leaves for Lumbridge. * Taking a 24-gun frigate during the Great Sack of Al Kharid, Aeran has her named the Ocean's Hammer and sails to Menaphos. * Aeran and Cara meet with the Pharaoh Anuket and her right hand man, Hamid. After displaying the bloodied and torn flag of Al Kharid, the King offers the city in exchange for an alliance with the Menaphite Empire. Anuket happily accepts the exchange, bestowing many gifts and honors upon both Aeran and Cara. She is given a jackal for adoption whilst Aeran is granted a harem of twelve easterner women. * The two lovebirds stay in Menaphos for a few days as per the Pharaoh's instruction, enjoying the city's environment and many delicacies. Cara's jackal, now named Whisper, attacks and kills one of Aeran's eastern women, much to his approval. Titles and Honours His Grace, Lord Aeran of House Vandalar Aeran Skullbearer (rewarded in the Fremennik Province) His Grace, Lord Aeran Vandalar, Duke of Varrock (full styling) His Majesty, Aeran, by the Grace of Saradomin, King of Misthalin, Emir of Al Kharid, Duke of Varrock, Warden of Silvarea and of the Forinthry Wall, Lord Paramount of the Lum and Salve, Lord of Sunderland Isle, Captain of the Ocean's Hammer, and Skullbearer of the Fremennik Province. Trivia * Character inspirations for Aeran include Frank Underwood from House of Cards, Euron Greyjoy and Oberyn Martell from the series A Song of Ice and Fire, Flagg from Stephen King's Eyes of the Dragon, and Queen Ayrenn from the Elder Scrolls Online. * His quote is from an Uncle Lucius song titled Keep The Wolves Away. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Misthalin Category:Royalty Category:Saradominist Category:Deceased